Mapping an Assassination
by Kneesurgery
Summary: When Ezreal goes to a bar for champions to relax with a quiet drink, he encounters a series of events that prove to be positively surprising. Rated M for lemon.


Ezreal glanced around the bar where he resided; it was always his habit to get a firm understanding of his enviroment. There were several tables scattered around the room, while the bar itself was a circular one in the center of the room. Large groups could use larger tables that were in the corners of the establishment, while smaller ones could just use the ones closer to the center bar. In one corner, a bunch of demacian champions were having some kind of birthday party, it must have been for Lux, none of the other demacian champions really celebrated their birthdays much, except for Fiora. At the bar sat Orianna (For reasons unknown to Ezreal), Sivir, and Leona. They were all entertained with their own thoughts, blocking out the world around them.

In the opposite corner was a mirror image of the Demacian party, except without any Demacians and only Noxians. "Noxians," Ezreal sighed to himself, careful that nobody else could hear him. He took note of the fact that the Noxian party was definitely there to celebrate Katarina DuCouteau's birthday. She was wearing her high command uniform, indicating that this party was something of a surprise to her along with a hastily strapped on party hat. As was the Noxian custom, they had probably baited her down to the bar, only to spring the ambush of a surprise birthday party.

_At least surprise birthday Fiddlesticks isn't here_, Ezreal thought. That guy could clear a room like nobody's buisness. Ezreal took a seat at the bar closer to Leona than the others, and ordered a simple "Graggy beer." The mad chemist was repulsive, but sure knew how to create a good brew when he teamed up with the rabble rouser. While the bartender, who was apparently Graves today, poured the drink, Ezreal couldn't help his gaze from shifting back to the Noxian party. Katarina was defintely not enjoying herself, although the rest of her comrades certainly were. Ezreal's ears strained as he picked up his name being said.

"He's looking over here," he heard. Ezreal turned back to the bar, and utilized all of his personal will to keep from putting his head down on the bar. "fuuuuck," he sighed to himself once again. _God, does someone over there have the hots for me?_ He thought to himself, trying desperately to distract his mind with the flow of alcohol that was going down his throat.

It was no use. Someone over there definitely had the hots for Ezreal, and he couldn't escape the fact that it was going to come back and bite him in the ass later. Things like this didn't just work themselves out. League champions were the most powerful beings in existance, with a lot of influence at their command, and if Ezreal ignored this, he might just wake up one morning by a blade being driven between his ribs. That was not a fate that Ezreal wished to experience, so he mentally resolved to pay attention to what else was said at the Noxian table as much as possible; indeed, he would also keep a close watch on all Noxian champions from here on out until the mystery was both solved and dealt with.

Unfortunately, the Demacians in the other corner of the room kept enough backround noise going that nothing else could be heard from the Noxians for quite some time. Ezreal sat and pondered his latest expidition. It had been a bust. Another rich tomb that had been pillaged long ago and wiped clean of anything of any value. He had been able to map out a significant portion of a pyramid in the Shurima desert, but it had been mostly fruitless. His aim had been to get a little drunk tonight because sometimes after a failed expidition, he just felt like it, but after the troubling development from the Noxian table, a little buzz was all that he was going to risk.

Upon ordering another glass of the beer, Graves, who was wearing his usual vest and boots and what-not, clomped over and said, "Ah hear a certain girly over there has got her eye on you."

Ezreal gave a sarcastic smile and said, "Thanks, but there's no guarentee that it's a girl. You might be surprised what's almost happened to me a few times."

Graves whistled, expressing sympathy before returning, "Well, I feel ya brother; I've been the focus of many a wrong match before in my youth."

Ezreal looked up. Graves wasn't exactly old, _on the other hand_, he thought, _he certainly is very worldly_. He nodded his thanks and took the glass from the grizzled man.

It wasn't long afterwards when the Demacian partygoers all stood up and walked silently out the door, with none of them even casting a glance in the direction of the Noxians. Except for Lux, who was brazen enough to smile and wave at them.

After they had left the tension in the establishment went down considerably. It was only about thirty seconds later when the Noxians then stood up and left as well, while Draven said something about how great he was. However, Katarina remained behind and pulled off the birthday hat that had been strapped to her head. With scary proficiency, she set about to dismantling the hat with a knife, slicing the cone into smaller and smaller halves from bottom to top. Eventually there was little of the hat that remained except for the smallest of scraps left in a pile on the table.

Ezreal had kept his gaze inconspicuous, but then started to refrain from looking alltogether, as it was significantly harder to conceal one's gaze from an individual with nothing to do than a group of people who were occupied.

Instead he puzzled what possible reason Orianna could have to be at a bar, but she was all the way across the center from him and he couldn't even see her. Vaguely, Ezreal realized that the quiet music that had been coming through the "speakers" that Heimerdinger had recently invented, was actually just "Pentakill" music that was turned way down. It was weird, mostly because "Pentakill" was a very loud rock band and their music was not played quietly.

Ezreal suddenly became aware of the fact that someone was sitting down next to him. His muscles tensed, as the magic in his veins prepared him to combat a mysterious enemy. Instead, as he turned around, Ezreal found a very drunk Katarina trying very hard to get onto the tall stool.

Without even stopping to contemplate what he was thinking, Ezreal downed the rest of his beer in one fell swig, and made to get up. Then Katarina passed out from the effort of trying to get on the stool and the apparently immense amount of alcohol that she had consumed. She started to fall right past Ezreal, who could see with his trained reflexes that her head would hit the edge of the bar, if he didn't do something.

Regretting his movements, even as he did them, he pushed out his arms and caught the Noxian assassin, keeping her from smashing her forhead against the hard wooden surface. He quickly turned her over and quietly lied her down on her back on the floor. But it was too late.

Leona was already staring at him with those eyes. Those eyes that made people do the right thing, or at least think about how they were doing the wrong thing, and she wanted to make sure that they knew. Ezreal let out a deep sigh. "Look," Leona said, "She only has to sleep it off a little bit. Just take her up to one of the private rooms and leave her there. She'll feel better in the morning."

Ezreal was reassured. "I suppose so," he grumbled before slowly bending back over to pick up the seemingly lifeless redhead. "I'll just go up there and leave," he said more to himself than the solari.

"And Ezreal," the warrior of the sun said, "Goodbye."

"What?" Ezreal asked, while turning around, completely confused.

"The bar's closing," Leona said while she and the other two women got up and made to leave.

"Yeah pal," Graves gruffed, "Do me a favor and lock up would ya?" Graves threw the keys to Ezreal, who managed to catch them with his right hand while he hefted the Noxian over his shoulder.

"Um," Ezreal said, momentarily unable to formulate a response, "Yeah, sure, I can do that." The other champions all left the bar, closing the door behind them. Ezreal and the woman he was carrying were left in silence.

Ezreal started to move up the stairs, wanting to be done with the whole buisness as soon as possible. The stairs curved back on themselves, for the height of the bar was tall and the private rooms were located above it. Ezreal had never actually been up to the private rooms before, as they were usually where groups of people could get together for extended periods of time. Ezreal had never been part of a larger group before, let alone had a need to spend a long amount of time with said group.

After reaching the top of the stairs, Ezreal saw a long hallway with four doors in total that went down the length. He went to the first one on the right and opened the door. The endless looptrack of "Pentakill" music that had been playing down in the bar, suddenly started playing in the room when ezreal began to step into the room. It was a comfortable lounge, with two sofas and four chairs, but there was room for more chairs to be added if the group of people was large enough to require it.

Ezreal went over to the first sofa and slowly put Katarina down upon it. He smoothed her out along the length of the sofa and made sure none of her limbs would be bent out of position in a painful way over a long night. He was about to stop leaning over and walk away when he was caught by her face. It was pale in comparison to her bright red locks, and reflected every bit of light that shone upon her face. The one blemish in her face was the scar that crossed over her left eye.

In reality it only served to give her a wild and alluring look to her face as a whole. In sleep, she looked quite peaceful. Her eyes were closed and the faintest of goofy smirks still sat upon her lips, giving her a serene and satisfied air. Ezreal could hardly help himself when he moved his left hand to brush her hair over her right ear, showing off more of her bright ivory skin.

Suddenly, Katarina's eyes fluttered open, her large teal irises fighting to focus on Ezreal. His hand was at the end of brushing hair over her ear. "Well, this is incriminating," he said, trying to dispell any anger that the proud Noxian assassin must be feeling.

"Ezreal," Katarina said, sounding like she had just managed to realize who it was in front of her. "Kiss me," she finished.

"Woah-," Ezreal tried desperately to protest as the redhead flung forward, embracing his lips with hers. The kiss was pleasent enough, until she thrust her tongue into his mouth, exploring the recesses of his mouth. Ezreal tried desperately to signal that something was wrong with little whimpers, and pushing the Noxian away, but she merely pressed on, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

This resulted in Ezreal being brought to his knees, as the Noxian assassin might have looked lithe in build, but possessed hidden muscle. Eventually when Katarina pulled away for air, Ezreal put his hands on her face, holding off the next assault. "Is that fear I smell?" Katarina said trying to push her head and Ezreal's back together again.

"Yeah," Ezreal admitted, truly afraid of what would happen if the Noxian suddenly came to her senses, "This isn't a dream, you're actually pushing your will upon me."

"But you carried me up to this room," Kat said, momentarily giving up on forcing her mouth onto Ezreal's, "This is just like all those other times you carried me up here."

Ezreal almost died. It finally clicked. Katarina was the one with the hots for him. That's why she had stayed behind in the bar, and why she was the only one not laughing when they had been talking about him. Before he could say anything, however, Katarina slapped him across the face, hard, and spun him around, placing him upon the sofa, while she seductively started to grab at his crotch.

"Only fools hesitate," Kat said to Ezreal as she deftly pulled down his pants and revealed his manhood. To Ezreal's own great surprise, it was already partially erect. Kat hesitated, much to her previous statement's chagrin, while she contemplated the manly instrument that flopped around from releasing it from the cloth bindings that had held it just moments prior. She looked up to Ezreal's face, who was completely stunned, and said, "This doesn't look the same as it did all those times before though, weird."

"Look, I'd like to call this the biggest croc of a Dr. Fiorian slip, and just part ways, ok?" Ezreal tried vainly to reason with the redhead, who paid him no mind. Instead she started to grab his member and stroke it, rubbing her hand up and down the length causing the entirety to enlargen, swelling with the heat of his person. Kat occupied her face by kissing his thighs, hitting hidden erogenous zones along Ezreal's legs.

He had lost control of his body. His member continued to enlargen, as his growing lust began to take over what had remained of his sanity. The beautiful assassin had caught his eye with her shapely figure before, he might as well take advantage of her insisting to do this. Ezreal leaned his head back, allowing the inevitable physical reaction to occur within his body. When he looked back, Katarina was basically entirely naked. She had somehow managed to slip off all of her clothing except for the scarlett bra and panties that covered her most prescious places.

The sight of so much more skin suddenly showing drove Ezreal mad. He completely allowed the lust to take over his mind and body, as he grabbed Katarina's head and pulled her up to him for a passionate kiss. This time he wrestled her tongue with his own, trying desperately to get into her mouth more than she was getting into his.

Although there was no clear winner, when they broke away, Kat dropped her head into Ezreal's lap, suddenly plunging his member into her mouth. She was unable to get all of his length into her mouth, so she continued to stroke the part that was left out with her hand, twisting the base of his cock while she moved her tongue over the upper portion in her mouth.

Ezreal shuddered in pleasure, involuntarily convulsing from the sudden pleasure that Kat had inflicted on his penis. He was pushing all the way down the back of her throat, causing ridiculous amounts of pleasure to assault Ezreal's consciousness. He involuntarily moaned in pleasure lightly, signaling Kat that she could stop for a moment.

She lifted up her head and said, "Never play fair," as she reached behind her back and undid the latch that held on her skimpy bra. It instantly fell to the floor past her shoulders and revealed her perky reddish pink nipples.

Ezreal exploded forward, grabbing her soft mounds and squeezing them evenly across. They were very soft and malleable, serving only to heighten his sexual arousal. Kat pulled his face in further and buried his face in her breasts. Ezreal licked and sucked at her round tits, drawing moans of pleasure from Kat. He went about covering them in a sheen of spit, making her skin reflect all light that hit her full breasts, causing them to appear even larger.

Then, Ezreal let out an animalistic growl as he lifted Kat from her underarms and practically threw her down on the couch. He then lifted her sculpted legs into the air and quickly pulled off her panties, revealing her womanhood which already appeared aroused.

Immediately, Ezreal began to start licking at her clit, lightly at first, drawing only small moans from Katarina. He used his shoulders to prop up her legs, and reached around them to fondle her breasts more. He would time pinching her nipples with when he would lick at her pussy harder, drawing intense moans from Katarina's throat.

Ezreal continued in that fashion for a little while, while Katarina's small vaginal opening secreted more and more lubricants. Ezreal let none fall away onto the couch by licking it all up and swollowing it. It was sweet, and tasted just the smallest amount of the finest red wine. Ezreal found himself trying new ways to get more of the lubricants, their exit being his own reward. Ezreal brought down his left hand and slowly slid his middle finger past her dripping folds.

Ezreal found that her inner walls were very tight, the very intrusion of his finger caused her to moan in greater pleasure than before. "Oh . . . god yes," Katarina breathed out, struggling to keep her body's natural desire for Ezreal's cock in control before it was time.

He pulled his finger out and licked it sensually, savoring the sweet taste, before quickly pushing it back in, illiciting a similar response as before. Then he pulled and pushed with his finger, realizing that Kat's lips would hold onto his finger slightly as he pulled it out. He went back to licking her clit while moving his finger in and out of her stimulated slit. Kat's walls suddenly grew unbearably tight as Ezreal took her vaginal hood into his mouth and sucked on it.

All her breath stopped, as Ezreal realized that her climax was near. He sucked harder, and inserted his ring finger in addition to his middle finger with the next push, instantly bringing Kat to orgasm. Her fluids began to splash out of her folds, drenching Ezreal's chin as he continued to suck on her clit. Kat let out a pleasure filled scream, while her face contorted in the agony of coitus.

Ezreal wiggled his fingers around, as much as possible, in her until all the lubricants finally stopped and Kat stopped screaming, drawing heavy breaths. She was exhausted, but Ezreal knew she was strong, so he extricated his fingers from her wet hole, pushed himself up to her face, gave another passionate kiss, and slowly began to stuff his thick girth into her very well lubricated pussy.

Ezreal moved very slow, for Kat's eyes showed that there was some pain instead of just pleasure. He knew it was probably unavoidable from how tight she was compared to his pulsating member. When he was mostly entered inside of her suffacating entrance, Ezreal realized that Kat had been digging her fingers into his back. She had stopped, but Ezreal could tell that skin had been broken a little bit.

Ezreal paid it no mid as he drew his mouth away from hers, allowing her to draw breath. At the same time, he pulled out to the edge of his other head, pulling Kat's vaginal lips slightly as he did. His member was completely soaked from only that one thrust. He looked up to Katarina hesitantly, wondering if he should continue. "Yes," Kat said breathlessly as she nodded weakly, "please fuck me Ezreal."

Ezreal's hips instantly began to thrust hard after that last statement. His lust was raised to where redness blocked out most of his vision. Ezreal's hands had held Kat's legs open for him, but then let the left one fall, pulling the other one up to his shoulder, lifting her foot past his ear. He could hear Katarina moan with increasing volume as he worked his tool inside of her wet folds. Her vaginal lips would in return hold on to his member as it slid out of her, creating a slight _schlurp_ with every pull.

Ezreal became vaguely aware that he still wore his upper body clothing, and took off his jacket while continuing to thrust. After lifting his shirt off of his head, Kat reached out and felt the lines of his chisled abs, saying, "I like it."

Kat's folds again tightened around his member, increasing the pleasure even futher. Knowing what this meant, Ezreal reached down with his right hand around her leg and began to violently rub her clit, bringing another scream from Kat's mouth as she came.

Sticky lubrication splashed out onto Ezreal's pubic reigon, bathing everything in fluid. Ezreal still didn't feel like he was coming close to orgasm, however, and immediately turned Kat over, propping her knees on the edge of the sofa, pushing her upper- back down, and pulled her hair. He leaned in, and asked deeply, with uncharacteristic intensity, "What do you want?"

Kat moaned out her answer saying, "I want you," and then changed the tone saying, "**Now**."

Ezreal gave a slight tug on her hair, making her back arch further, "What do you want?"

Katarina turned her head, allowing clear sight of her beautiful face against the fire red hair that he had just pulled on. Somewhere deeply within Ezreal's lust-befuddled mind he realized he had crossed a line. Katarina never begged for anything. He had gotten her to say that she wanted something, and that should have been good enough for him. Her eyes stared daggers, while she leaned into the cushions, sticking her ass cheeks out into the open air. She then grabbed both her ass cheeks and pulled them apart, giving Ezreal an unreal view of her dripping, velvet lips. "Only fools hesitate," she said.

Ezreal waited no longer.

Ezreal once again stuffed his girth into her tight opening making them both moan loudly in pleasure. If her inner walls had been lubricated before, they were downright slick with oil now. Time began to blur as he forced himself in and out of her over and over, sticky lubrication splashing out just from the force of thrusting. Katarina was breathless as she tried desperately to bring in enough air to feed her body.

Ezreal grabbed her wide ass tightly with one hand, to provide further leverage, while the other hand found her luscious red locks and pulled her into a more vertical position, making her back arch greatly to allow deeper penetration from Ezreal's solid member. Kat's breasts bounced up and down in the air with each thrust, as a result, depositing sweat from her body onto the sofa as they swung by.

Eventually, Ezreal could feel pressure building, making his cock throb so bad that he couldn't even feel it as he forced himself to push even harder, faster still, using his rippling muscles to their limit. Suddenly, Kat's soaking walls clamped down on Ezreal's member, indicating her climax once more. It pushed him over the edge.

Ezreal continued to thrust as the pressure welled up inside of him and violently left his body by flowing up through his cock. He vaguely became aware that Kat was screaming as she climaxed at the same time. He let loose his seed deep inside of her, filling up her inner passageways. Ezreal thrusted a few more times and realized he too was yelling at the top of his lungs.

As their climaxes drew to a close, they stopped screaming and collapsed onto the crowded sofa, losing consciousness even before they could get their breath back.

* * *

Ezreal awoke with a start. He was naked in a strange place and didn't remember how he got there. Slowly the memories trickled back to his consciousness. He found his clothes neatly folded on a center table in the lounge with a small note on them:

_Thanks for indulging me last night, you were the perfect gentleman._

_I do feel guilty about forcing you into it, but you sure enjoyed it too didn't you._

_Anyway, as thanks I went ahead and locked up the store for you._

_Don't tell anybody. There would be consequences._

Ezreal shuddered to think about what kind of consequences she could be talking about as he went to put his clothes back on. _Wait_, he thought suddenly, _How did she know I was supposed to lock up_?

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hey, this is my first real lemon. I wrote it in a fairly short amount of time (4 hours), and would greatly appreciate anyone reviewing. I basically have no idea how good it is. So please tell me.

If it sucks, go ahead and tell me, I need to know these things so I can either make this one better and/or make better ones in the future.

I know there are a few grammatical mistakes in there, but I've completely forgotten where they are, so feel free to go ahead and tell me in a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. Especially since I'm just not going to put in the time to look it over now.

Small shout out to Giannoulias who requested this in the first place. Hope you're satisfied.

More to come soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
